Oh My Baby!
by FluffywithKyusung
Summary: Siapa saja orang-orang yang masuk dalam daftar ancaman bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun?/ Edisi curhat kedua Kyuhyun terungkap. CRACK PAIR-KYUSUNG. don't like don't read. simple.
1. Chapter 1, Oh My Baby!

Oh My Baby..

Title : Oh My Baby.. [Retitle From : Oh My Evil Lord Baby!]

Author : FluffyWithKyuSung

Casts : KyuSung. Super Junior Members. Jonghyun CN Blue. Mention! Changmin & Yunho DBSK. Mention! Sunny & SNSD

Rated : PG-17 (Molla -_-)

Summary: Dia baby-ku, si aneh yang entah kenapa begitu kucintai..

Disclaimer: Even I wish that, but KyuSung are not mine. The other Casts are not mine too. But this story is mine!

Apa yang membuat kalian menyukai Baby-ku, Kim Jong Woon? Apa yang membuat kalian tergila-gila padanya? Kalian suka suaranya yang merdu itu? Kalian suka pada bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil sehingga ketika ia menggunakan Skiny Jeans kalian akan iri menyadari bentuk kakinya yang kecil seperti seorang wanita? Atau kalian suka pada wajahnya yang bisa tampan, imut, cantik, dan manis disaat yang bersamaan? Kalian suka wajahnya yang seperti bayi? Atau apa? Kufikir kalian punya jawaban sendiri-sendiri yang cukup panjang. Dan, artis sibuk seperti aku sepertinya tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkannya.

Tapi, coba lupakan pesonanya untuk sejenak. Coba Kita lihat sisi buruknya, eung tidak… kalian lebih suka menyebut sisi itu imut bukan? Kalian selalu bilang itu aneh tapi pada akhirnya kalian pasti selalu berfikir "IT'S SO CUTE", dan kalian lebih mencintai manusia aneh itu -_-

Yah, tak perlu tertawa. Nyatanya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama -_-. Karena aku adalah kekasihnya :P. Hey, jangan cemburu… kalian berniat untuk memukulku atau menterorku karena itu. Sini kalau berani, aku akan meladeni dengan baik dan manis. Karena aku terkenal sebagai Maknae yang paling tampan, paling sopan, paling baik, serta mempunyai hati seperti seorang malaikat. Apa? EVIL -_-, siapa bilang aku ini Evil. Aku ini Maknae yang berhati malaikat, Leader kami yang Evil sebenarnya, asal kalian tahu itu. Sudahlah, berdebat selalu tidak akan selesai. Terserah kalian saja sekarang.

Baiklah, saat ini kembali pada topic kita tadi. Kim Jong Woon. Oh, bahkan mendengar namanya saja kalian sudah begitu berbinar. Apa yang membuat kalian menyukainya? Kufikir kalian sudah sering membaca faktanya kalau manusia itu benar-benar aneh. ANEH. Hal yang jujur saja sekarang sedang membuatku kesal. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku ini maknae yang begitu baik. Oleh sebab itu aku akan berbagi cerita dengan kalian semua, duduk yang manis ^^.

Fakta Kim Jong Woon…

**Pertama, Sang artis yang begitu terobsesi dengan Philtrum…**

"Wha~ Siwonie chukahaeyo!"

Tangan mungil itu menjalari atas bibir manusia bernama Choi Siwon lagi. Dimana pemilik phitrum hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit malu mendengar pujian tersebut ataupun sentuhan dihidungnya. Senyumannya yang terkenal manis karena sepasang Dimplenya terlihat begitu saja. Membuat yang punya tangan lebih kegirangan.

"Kau begitu lucu…"

"Wajah Siwon hyung bisa jerawatan seperti wajahku, baby. Kalau terus kau sentuh…" aku menjawab dingin sambil menarik tangannya. Dia langsung menatapku tajam.

"Kau terus berbohong berkata bahwa wajahmu jerawatan karena tanganku. Padahal kau sendiri yang tak pernah mau makan sayur…" dia protes. "Lagipula ini hanya bentuk ucapan selamatku saja pada Siwon atas kontrak barunya. Lagipula kau tak dengar itu? mereka akan memakai suaraku disalah satu soundtracknya…"

"Ya, senang sih senang. Tapi seharusnya tak menyentuh wajahnya juga…" seruku tak mau kalah. "Nanti Visual kita wajahnya kenapa-napa karena tanganmu…"

"KYU-"

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa kok, Kyu. Mana mungkin tangan lembut Yesung hyung akan membuatku jerawatan. Kau terlalu berlebihan…" dia malah ikut bicara -_-

"Nah, kau dengarkan…" kekasihku ini melet padaku. Mengejekku dengan lidah mungilnya. "Siwon saja tak keberatan sama sekali, yakan Siwonie…" ucapnya ceria sambil menyentuh bagian itu lagi. Mengacuhkanku begitu saja, padahal yang jadi kekasihnya siapa disini -_-

Aku cemburu….

**Kedua, Terlalu menyayangi peliharaannya bahkan selalu mengajak mereka bicara -_-**

Itu pagi yang begitu dingin ketika aku baru tertidur kelelahan akibat jadwalku yang begitu padat…

"Kyunie!" Pekikan itu membuat aku terlempar dari alam mimpiku. Tak lama kurasakan ada yang naik keatas tempat tidur, mengguncang tubuhku. "Kyunie! Bangun Kyunie! Bantu aku!" ucapnya lagi.

"Kyunie…" ia merengek. "Kyuniiiiie…"

"Ck, ada apa sih, baby. Aku masih mengantuk, kau bisa memberikanku morning kiss nanti…"

"Siapa yang ingin memberikanmu morning Kiss. Ini serius… Kyunnie, bangun tolong aku!"

"Ada apa memangnya… baby, aku bahkan baru pulang jam tiga pagi…" sahutku setengah sadar.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini gawat. GAWAT!" ucapnya lebih heboh. Akhirnya aku membuka mataku dengan berat.

"Apanya yang gawat?" tanyaku malas. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya pagi ini. Seperti biasa, salah satu peliharaannya pasti sudah ada didalam pelukannya pagi-pagi begini.

"Ddangkoma… kita harus melihatnya. Firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya…"

"Arh, baby!" aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Lalu memejamkan mataku kembali. "Itu hanya firasatmu. Lagipula kita tahu bahwa Ddangkoma sedang ada di tempat yang aman. Kau sendiri melihat waktu itu ketika ia masuk TV…" ucapku sambil kembali tertidur.

"Iya, tapi pagi ini berita begitu menakutkan. Ribuan penyu yang tak berdosa dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Mereka meninggalkan mereka dengan keadaan mati dan sudah membusuk. Cangkang mereka diambil…" kalau tak salah nadanya seperti orang mau menangis waktu itu.

"Arhh, itu hanya perasaanmu. Lagipula Ddangkoma itu bukannya kura-kura. Jadi kau tenang saja karena nasibnya dengan penyu itu tak akan sama…"

"Iya, tapi kau lupa kalau kura-kura lebih lemah dari Penyu. Dia tetap saja bisa mengalami hal yang sama…"

Kali ini aku mendiamkannya. Berbicara dengannya tak akan selesai sampai kapanpun sementara aku begitu lelah sekarang. Lagipula bukankah ia mempunyai Kkoming, Ddangkomi, dan Ddangkomaeng untuk lawan bicaranya yang lain. Minggu lalu bahkan aku membelikan Puppy lainnya bernama Melo untuknya. Dari pengalaman yang ada ia tak akan pernah kesepian, ia malah selalu mengacuhkanku ketika aku datang demi terus bermain dengan mereka -_-

"Kyunie banngun Kyunie. Ddangkoma perlu bantuan kita…"

"Kyunie…"

"Kyunie…"

Ada beberapa jeda. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah sekarang. Itu artinya aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tak mau aku akan mengajak Donghae dan Kibum saja. Aku yakin kalau mereka mau-"

"Iya! Iya! Aku temani!"

Mau tak mau aku kali ini benar-benar bangun dari tidurku lalu meraih tangannya ketika ia berniat meninggalkan tempat tidur. Ia menatapku bingung. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Katanya kau lelah…"

"Tidak, aku sudah mau bangun, terpaksa. Aku tak rela kau meminta ditemani oleh orang lain apalagi mereka. Tunggu disini!" ucapku sambil menyeret tubuhku untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Ck, bahkan persendianku ngilu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bagiku lebih baik merelakan diriku daripada aku membiarkan ia pergi dengan Donghae, Siwon, atau Kibum. Karena aku lihat mereka punya niatan buruk pada kekasihku, ingin merebutnya sepertinya

"Wwah, Melo akhirnya appa mau menemani Umma. Kau ikut senang bukan?"

Dan kau lihat itu, ia bahkan tak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Tapi malah merayakannya bersama binatang peliharaannya -_-

Aku boleh cemburu? Jangan bilang tidak, aku pantas cemburu -_-

**Ketiga, Pernah tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang…**

Ini berbeda dengan versi aslinya yang menuliskan ia lupa jalan pulang ke dorm. Ini terjadi tak lama-lama ini ketika kami tampil disebuah acara…

"Hyung, kalian melihat Yesungie?"

"Teuk hyung, Yesungie mana.. aku tak melihatnya semenjak aku datang…" ucapku pada sang Leader yang tampak masih di make up. Ahjussi Park itu tampak hanya menoleh padaku melalui pantulan kaca. "Tadi dia bilang kalau ia pergi ke toilet. Tapi sampai sekarang tak juga kembali.."

"Belum juga kembali?" tanyaku mengerutkan dahi. Member lain menoleh padaku dengan sedikit heran.

"Kenapa kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu begitu, Kyu?"

"Ani.. Ani.." sahutku sambil tertawa. "Aku hanya ingat tentang ia dulu yang pernah tersesat pulang ke dorm. Aku sempat fikir ia akan tersesat lagi di gedung ini. Tapi sepertinya tak mungkin…"

"Tapi bisa saja. Yesung hyungkan kadang-kadang suka kambuh…" ucapan Eunhyuk hyung yang berhasil membuat tawaku terhenti. Berfikir.

Tok Tok…

Terdengar pintu diketuk dari luar. Seorang staff perusahaan tampak membuka pintu tersebut. Apa yang dilihat dibalik pintu benar-benar membuatku yang tadi sedang minum sampai tersedak.

"Baby!"

"Hay Kyuhyun…" Namja yang satunya yang menyahut. Sementara Namja yang kupanggil tadi malah sesegukan sambil memeluk namja disampingnya. CATAT ITU, MEMELUK.

"Jonghyun-ssi, kenapa kau sampai bersama Yesungie?" tanya Sungmin. Sementara aku masih speechless, firasatku langsung buruk setelah itu. Bagaimana kalau Yesung selingkuh? Bagaimana kalau ia selama ini bermain dibelakangku? Bagaimana kalau..., ah entah.

"Ini. Tadi tanpa sengaja aku menemukan Yesung hyung terkunci disalah satu toilet. Itu sebabnya aku membawanya kemari karena sepertinya ia kebingungan…" jawab Namja yang terdaftar sebagai gitaris band CN. BLUE itu. Dia termasuk anggotaku juga di Kyu-Line.

"Kau tak perlu memeluknya juga!" Aku melompat dari tempat dudukku dan merebut Yesung. Anggota Kyu-Line juga berbahaya, ketika kami berkumpul bersama mereka selalu membahas Yesungie. Bahkan yang Jonghyun ini sering mengatakan kekagumannya pada Yesung dan sering bercanda kalau ia ingin merebut Yesung dariku.

"Kau kasar sekali, akukan sudah membawanya kembali bukan menyuliknya. Yah, walau aku niat…" dia menyeringai.

"Sekali lagi kau sentuh, aku akan-"

"Kenapa kau begitu, Kyu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih bukan membentaknya.." Yesung malah membelanya. Lalu melepasku dan kembali pada Jonghyun. Mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih ya Jonghyun, aku tak tahu apa jadinya kalau tak ada kau tadi.."

"Sama-sama, hyung. Panggil aku kalau kau tersesat lagi, ne.." jawab Jonghyun sambil membalas jabatan Yesung. Tangannya menggenggam tangan baby-ku dengan lama. sementara ia menyeringai padaku, mengejek.

"Lama sekali kalian salaman!"

Ya, aku cemburu. Tidak boleh?

**Keempat, ia punya kebiasaan berjalan dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun untuk mencari handuk T.T**

Sore itu semua member sedang berkumpul. Kami membicarakan tentang Comeback kami dengan album ke-enam. Saat itu kami sudah selesai rapat dan duduk-duduk di dorm. Yesung sudah pergi mandi karena ia merasa gerah. Kali ini ia menompang di kamar Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin karena kamar mandi di kamar kami tiba-tiba airnya mati.

Kami saling tertawa saat itu. Semuanya seperti biasa, dorm kami selalu hangat ketika semua telah berkumpul. Karena kami selalu punya banyak bahan pembicaraan tak penting yang kami bahas.

"Pfffk-" Yang paling gendut di grup kembali melakukan salah satu kebiasaannya ketika makan. Tersedak dan menyembur. Kali ini karena aku yang duduk tepat didepannya maka aku langsung mendapat giliran terkena semburan dari mulutnya.

"Yah, hyung kenapa me-"

Aku menghentikan kata-kataku. Tercekat. Mataku menatap kearah pintu dimana para member lain juga melongo kearah sana.

"Maaf aku lupa membawa handuk…"

Sosok itu langsung lari dari hadapan kami. Menghilang dibalik pintu dan meninggalkan semua member melongo. Bahkan seekor lalat hampir masuk kedalam mulut Kangin Hyung. Aku yanga pertama kali tersadar.

"Hey, berhenti menatap kekasihku seperti pemerkosa seperti itu!" Seruku pada mereka dengan keras. Membuat mereka tersadar, dan tersentak. Mereka hanya cengengesa.

"Keburuntungan begini kenapa malah ditolak…" Kibum menyahut tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Mulus ya.. putih-" sambung Donghae sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu kamar kami.

"YAH! BERHENTI MEMBAHASNYA!" Seruku keras. Mereka malah semakin nyengir, mengejekku.

"Pantas tiap malam kau mau, mulus begitu… seperti wanita…" seru The King Of Yadong bersemangat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Hyukjae! Kenapa punyamu tegang begitu!" Seru Sang Leader ketika melihat celana Eunhyuk. Semua member menoleh kesana. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya sedikit cengengesan dengan malu.

"Ini sudah tradisi ketika sesuatu terjadi.." ia menyahut bertele-tele.

"DASAR MONYET MESUM!" seruku kesal.

Aku cemburu. Seharusnya hanya aku yang melihat tubuhnya tanpa benang begitu tapi sekarang semua member sudah melihatnya. Aku masih berdoa semoga Yesung tidak terlalu bodoh hingga lupa membawa handuk ketika kami sedang melakukan Super Show T.T

**Kelima, Seorang pendengar yang baik untuk semua member**

Kalian pasti protes kenapa ini dibilang aneh. Bukankah itu seharusnya wajar? Bahkan mungkin kalian menyebut ini salah satu alasannya menyukainya. Namun tidak untukku, ini kadang menyebalkan -_-

Itu terjadi tadi. Malam ini adalah malam yang tak terlalu sibuk ketika rekan maknae evilku Changmin mengajaku ke dormnya. Disaat itu ternyata taka da Yunho Hyung karena ia sedang syuting drama terbarunya sehingga kami bisa berbuat semaunya. Baru duduk-duduk sebentar tiba-tiba Changmin mengeluarkan sesuatu. DVD Panas.

Oh, Film biru itu benar-benar seperti sebutannya, PANAS. Hingga akhirnya aku terangsang. Aku sebenarnya bisa saja melampiaskannya pada Changmin karena ia juga tidak straight. Namun aku masih begitu sadar kalau aku mempunyai kekasih yang lebih F*ckable dirumah, lagipula selingkuh sangat tidak akan pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Sehingga aku memutuskan pulang dalam keadaan 'tegang' dan berfikir melampiaskannya pada si manis dirumah.

Aku langsung menendang pintu ketika sampai di dorm. Aku bahkan tak mengindahkan protesan member lain ketika mereka melihat ulahku. Dalam fikiranku hanya satu, melampiaskan rasa frustasiku pada kekasih namjaku itu. Sekali lagi aku menendang pintu kamar kami ketika aku sampai disana.

"Ba-By!"

Aku memanggilnya dengan nada dibuat menggoda. Berharap semuanya lebih mudah ketika aku bertemu dengannya. namun, sejauh ini aku tak melihatnya dikamar kami. Dia tak ada. Kemana dia?

"Baby!"

"YESUNGIE!"

"KIM JONG WO-"

"Kyuhyun ada apa kau berteriak-teriak. Semua member mengomel diluar!" Serunya ketika ia baru memasuki kamar. Akhirnya dia datang.

"Ba-by!" Aku berjalan seperti orang mabuk kearahnya. Sementara ia menatapku sedikit heran. Ngeri juga mungkin.

"Kyunie, kau kenapa?"

"Aku-"

Bruk!

Aku mendorongnya ke pintu kamar kami yang tepat dibelakangnya. Membuat pintu itu tertutup keras. Persetan, member lain akan mengomel.

"Ingin memakanmu.." ucapku ingin menciumnya. Tapi ia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Membuat yang aku dapatkan adalah pipi chubby-nya. "Waeyo.. baby?"

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Kyu!"

"Terserahlah, aku maunya sekarang-"

"Kyu…" telunjuk mungilnya mendorong bibirku. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dengar aku, Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang ada masalah. Mereka sedang membutuhkanku.."

"Ck, mereka punya urusan mereka sendiri. Kita tak perlu ikut campur karena kita punya urusan kita sendiri.." sahutku cuek. Aku berniat menciumnya lagi, namun lagi-lagi jari mungil tadi menghalanginya. Kalau saja tak membuatnya menangis, aku bersumpah sudah memakan jari mungil ini daritadi.

"Kita tak boleh seperti itu. biar bagaimanapun mereka sahabat kita. Kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka dalam masalah. Kita harus saling peduli karena kita satu kelompok…"

"Memang apalagi masalah mereka sekarang. Dua orang itu memang sering bertengkar bukan?" sahutku sinis. Aku kadang kesal ketika Jongwoon selalu dewasa disaat yang tak tepat seperti ini. Padahal biasanya ia selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Tadi SNSD datang ke sukira. Lalu Sungmin dan Sunny melakukan sebuah dansa karena permintaan salah satu pendengar. Wookie cemburu karena itu, sekarang mereka marahan karena Sungmin tak merasa bersalah…"

"Aish, biarkan saja. Mereka kan sering begitu. Sekarang bertengkar besok-besok malah seharian berpelukan. Ayo baby, sekarang kau harusnya menolongku. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku dalam bahaya.."

"Bahaya apa?" dia begitu kaget.

"Bahaya karena ingin menyentuhmu…"

Kali ini bibirku dapat menjangkau bibirnya ketika aku menyerangnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Mata sipitnya tampak melebar, begitu kaget. Ia bahkan masih berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. Namun aku tak akan melepaskannya kali ini!

Dengan kepandaianku, aku berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringan. Aku kemudian langsung membawanya kedekat tempat tidur kami tanpa melepas ciuman. Mengajaknya kepermainan yang inti, aku akan mempraktekkan film tadi. Kkkkk.

"Kyuhh.."

Ya, terus mendesah sayang. Oppa benar-benar sedang lapar malam ini. Kau harus rela menjadi santapanku.

"Eungh, Kyuhh~"

Ia mendesah bagian tubuh bawah kami tak sengaja bersentuhan. Ia menjabak rambutku karena terlalu kaget. Sementara aku mulai melepas kancing piyamanya, terlalu lama menunggu benar-benar membuatku bosan. Kau kira jarak dorm Super Junior dengan TVXQ itu dekat? Belum lagi penolakannya tadi. Aku ingin secepatnya!

"Kyuhh~"

TOK TOK…

"Yesungie hyung!"

Tiba-tiba ia mendorongku. Membuat untuk entah keberapa kalinya pantat sexy milikku mencium lantai. Pandangannya tertuju ke pintu, dimana ada namja mungil lainnya yang sedang melongo didepan pintu.

"Aku tak tahu kalian sedang sibuk…" ucapnya setengah malu sambil langsung menghilang lagi dibalik pintu. Pandanganku beralih lagi pada Yesung yang tampak memasang kembali kancing piyamanya sekarang.

"Tuh kan Kyu, seharusnya kau dengar laranganku!" ucapnya lagi. Ia kemudian dengan cepat turun dari tempat tidur dan mengejar Ryeowook. Meninggalkan aku begitu saja.

"Baby!"

Dia sama sekali tak menyahut apalagi berbalik. Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja dalam keadaanku yang benar-benar tambah sekarat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini sekarang…" ucapku sambil melihat sesuatu dibalik celanaku yang semakin menonjol. Sedikit tertatih aku bangkit dari landasanku, lalu berjalan sedikit susah ke kamar mandi.

Ya… dan karena itu aku menulis ini semua. Karena aku benar-benar kesal karena pengabaiannya. Tega-teganya ia menolakku disaat darurat seperti tadi. Apa ia tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan dikamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan hal tadi sendiri. Aku berjanji nanti setelah ia kembali dari kamar Ryeowook aku benar-benar tak akan melepasnya. Aku akan mengunci pintu, jendela, bahkan lubang-lubang dikamar kami supaya ia tak bisa lagi kabur sekarang. Lihat saja.

Oh, aku mendengar suara diluar. Sepertinya Yesung sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan kembali ke kamar. Baiklah, saatnya aku menjalankan rencanaku yang tadi, hehe. Oiya, terima kasih karena kalian telah mendengar ceritaku. Ya, walau itu sedikit pribadi untuk dibahas tapi pada nyatanya kalian sudah tahu, haha XD. Kalian bukannya sering memanggilku Evil, jadi apa salahnya jika aku menceritakan hal pribadi itu pada kalian. Asal jangan mencobanya dirumah, lol.

Okey, Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Aku harus menyelesaikan tulisanku ini. oiya, sering-seringlah membaca kalau nanti aku menceritakan hubungan kami lagi, ne. Haha, Anyeong!

Dari maknae paling manis sedunia, Cho Kyu Hyun!

**(THE END)**


	2. Chapter 2, Top Irritating People

Title : Oh My Baby, Chap 2. Top Irritating people in my live

Author : FluffyWithKyuSung

Casts : KyuSung. Super Junior Members.

Rated : T

Summary: Siapa sajakah orang-orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidup Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer: Mine!

a/n: Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan dan spontanitas. Tidak ada niat memjelekkan nama manapun karena AKU CINTA SEMUA MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR ^^

.

Daftar manusia-manusia pengganggu dalam hidup Cho Kyuhyun...

.

Haay, haha... kau ada disana lagi. Apa kau menungguku? Menunggu aku kembali bercerita mengenai kekasihku? Baiklah, ini memang tempatnya jika kalian menginginkan hal itu. Seperti hari ini dimana aku akan kembali berbagi cerita untuk kalian semua.

Kau tahu? Mungkin berdasarkan ceritaku sebelumnya kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku cukup banyak menderita menjadi seorang kekasih Kim Yesung. Ya, kau sudah membacanya bukan? Jeritan hati kecilku yang kadang merasa tak tahan akan keanehan seorang Kim Jongwoon.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.. aku bahkan begitu menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya. Walaupun ia punya otak yang sedikit babo tapi aku serius bilang kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya. Karena kau tahu? Heey, wajah babo itu benar-benar terlihat imut, kau tak melihatnya? Wajah itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Apalagi ketika ia sudah memainkan bibir mungilnya, kalau sudah begini aku bahkan benar-benar akan menguncinya bersamaku di kamar. Tidak akan mengijinkannya keluar darisana walau ia menangis sekalipun. Aku akan 'memakannya' menggigit pipi dan bibirnya yang benar-benar membuatku sering merasa gemas itu.

Tapi well.. sepertinya bukan aku saja yang babo disini. Banyak orang babo disekitarku.

Yaa, memang apa namanya seseorang yang masih juga menyukai mati-matian seorang namja babo? Tentu orang itu adalah orang yang LEBIH babo. Awalnya aku berfikir bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya yang terlalu gila oleh seorang Kim Yesung disini. Tapi dengan cepat aku sadar bahwa aku salah.

Banyak orang babo lainnya yang juga mencintai namja babo ini. Bahkan semua orang menyukainya.

Inilah yang sering membuatku kesal. Heyy, mereka kadang keterlaluan ketika mendekati Yesungie-ku. Membelainya, memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya yang sialnya dibiarkan begitu saja oleh orang ini. Tidakkah ia ingat bahwa ia sudah mempunyai aku sebagai namjachingunya disini?

Baiklah, ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang rasa frustasiku sendiri aku tahu itu? Tapi, aku serius bahwa menjadi kekasih yesung itu akan lebih banyak memberimu materi belajar sabar. Dimana kau harus rela menjadi yang kedua, ketiga, atau bahkan yang ke—sekian.

Karena dia mempunyai dunia alanya sendiri...

Apa yang akan lebih penting oleh seorang Kim Yesung selain namjachingunya. Baiklah, orang tua dan keluarganya? Ya, aku mengerti ini. Peliharaannya? Hum, baiklah. Moon Geun Young sebagai gadis idolanya? Okay, ini mulai tidak wajar. Dongsaeng-dongsaeng di Super Junior? Mereka menyebalkan. Dongsaeng dari artis lain? Cukup! Mereka juga begitu menganggu. Bahkan kau! Fans Yesung! kau sadari atau tidak kau juga salah satu yang sering membuat Yesung mengacuhkanku. Membuat aku merasa cukup panas melihat ia ber-blushing ria ketika kalian mengirimi kado dan memujinya dengan kata-kata yang manis. Membuat ia tak lagi memperdulikanku dan menganggap aku kurang romantis karena tak jago 'merayu' seperti kalian.

Well, Terlalu banyak!

Ayolah, Kim Yesung benar-benar serius membuat namjachingunya gila karena frustasi. Karena pribadinya yang 'benar' BENAR... absurd.. Karena bagaimana mungkin ia bisa leluasa berada diantara orang-orang yang jelas-jelas berniat merebutnya dariku dan mengacuhkan aku. Sekali lagi aku ini adalah kekasihnya.

Well, baiklah, aku baru saja memikirkan ini dan akhirnya aku membuat daftarnya. Membuat daftar orang-orang yang sering kusebut sebagai... Ancaman!

**Posisi nomor lima, The Eternal Maknae... KIM RYEOWOOK!**

Baiklah, semua orang tahu bahwa Couple yang mereka bilang 'Official Couple' seorang Kim Yesung adalah seorang Kim Ryeowook, bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka dikenal sebagai sepasang couple yang cute karena ketika mereka sudah berdua keduanya terlihat begitu tenang berbagi cinta satu sama lain. Duduk berdekatan dan saling bercerita dengan wajah dan tatapan yang saling sayang menyayangi.

Dan.. inilah yang tak aku suka.

Kim Ryeowook benar-benar terlalu sering bersama chagi-ku. Aku tahu bahwa Yesung adalah hyung kesayangannya semenjak mereka pertama bertemu dimana Yesung juga begitu menyayangi dan memperhatikannya.

Tapi, menjadi seperti itu bukan harus benar-benar mengikuti dunia shipper mereka bukan? Aku benar-benar tak suka cara Ryeowook yang selalu memperlakukan Yesung seperti suaminya di dorm – bahkan walau ia sudah punya Sungmin sekalipun.

Seingatku Ryeowook selalu sama setiap paginya. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua member tapi mengistimewakan bagian Yesung. Membangunkan Yesung ke kamar, menuangkan makanan ke piringnya, bahkan menyuapi Kim Yesung.

Ini benar-benar menganggu mataku. Karena pada akhirnya Kim Ryeowook mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ucapan terima kasih serta usapan lembut Yesung di rambutnya. Meninggalkan aku dengan makananku sendiri. Miris.

**Keempat, Lee Donghae..**

Baiklah, perlukah aku menceritakan anak ini juga? Well, Yesung bahkan menyebutnya sebagai anaknya. Dalam artian dia juga merupakan anakku –walau sumpah aku tak mau punya anak seperti dia.

Sama dengan Ryeowook Donghae juga sering bersikap manja pada Yesung. Yang kadang menganggu. Bayangkan saja, ia selalu berusaha mendekati Yesung kapanpun dan dimanapun. Memeluknya, tiduran di pahanya, dan lain-lain. Ia juga sering menganggu kebersamaanku dengan Yesung karena ingin memenuhi keinginannya bermanja-manjaan pada Yesungie.

Lalu apa masalahnya? Well, dia benar-benar serius mengambil Yesung dariku. Aku masih begitu hapal bagaimana setiap hari ia menggunakan bermacam cara untuk bermanjaan dengan Yesung. Pura-pura sakit, pura-pura memasang wajah aegyo – walau ia tak cocok dengan itu, bahkan ia pernah merengek tidur satu kamar dengan kami demi bersama Yesung. Dan kau tahu siapa Kim Yesung bukan? Dia tak akan pernah menolaknya, ia akan begitu senang ketika dongsaengnya bermanjaan dengannya yang sayangnya mengancam posisiku sebagai NAMJACHINGUNYA -_-

Lagipula, apa kau tahu? Ada sinaran mata lain dari mata Donghae setiap kali menatap Yesung selain mata memelasnya. Selain mata 'minta dimanjanya'. Sebuah pandangan yang seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh memberikan pandangan seperti itu pada Yesung. Sebuah pandangan yang sering menatapku kesal ketika aku membanggakan posisiku sebagai Namjachingu Yesung di depan para member. Sebuah posisi yang sering kusebut... ANCAMAN!

**Ketiga, The Power Man Kim Young Woon**

Ihh, dia.. aku selalu bergidik ngeri kalau membicarakan orang ini. Lihat pangkal lengannya itu, tubuhnya, bahkan suaranya juga membuatku sebal. Sebenarnya aku paling malas jika berurusan dengan orang ini selama di Dorm. Tapi karena dia duluan yang menggangguku dengan mendekati Yesungie maka jangan salahkan karena dia termasuk dalam hitungan orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku.

Kim Youngwoon, entah kenapa laki-laki ini begitu memperlakukan Kim Jongwoon seperti saudaranya yang sebenarnya. Bahkan kukira tidak berlebihan kalau aku menyebutnya memperlakukan Yesung seperti adik 'perempuannya'.

Bayangkan saja, ia selalu memasang jurus awas pada setiap orang bila ada yang mendekati Yesung. Memukul kepalaku setiap aku membuat Yesung kesakitan setelah ulah liarku. Padahal apa haknya dia? Dia bukan siapa-siapa? Tapi kenapa ia seperti telah memiliki sertifikat sendiri atas nama Kim Yesung?

Konsepnya adalah... akulah kekasih Kim Yesung yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa orang ini yang bersikap terlalu-sangat-begitu-overprotective pada kekasihku? Bahkan ia tak jarang memberikanku 'pandangan leser' setiap kali aku sudah berdekatan dengan Yesung. Orang ini menyebalkan, jujur saja, aku kesal pada sikap tidak jelasnya.

Ingat tidak ketika Yesungie menangis waktu konsernya di SS5 Seoul. Siapa yang banyak dekat dengannya? Orang inilah. Jangan berfikir kalau aku tak berusaha menghibur namjachinguku waktu itu, aku berusaha. Namun seperti kubilang tadi, ia langsung menampakkan ototnya ketika aku baru berjalan kearah Yesung dan berkata:

"Dia sedang menangis, jangan dekati dia.."

Hell, apa pangkatnya dia mengatakan itu kepada-KU? Kepada NAMJACHINGU asli Kim Yesung? Dan, sial sekali aku lagi-lagi tak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena... yah, bahkan pangkal lengannya berukuran tiga kali dari pangkal lenganku. Memang apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti kata-katanya dan mengomel sendirian?

**Kedua, Kim Kibum..**

Ahh, namja ini...

Ini akan sedikit berbeda. Bukan, sangat berbeda.

Kibum itu tidak menyebalkan seperti Ryeowook dan Donghae yang selalu menggelayut pada Yesung, tidak seperti Kangin yang selalu membuat jarak antara aku dan Yesung dengan otot-otot besarnya, dia berbeda daripada itu. Dengan cara yang lebih berbahaya sesungguhnya.

Kibum adalah cinta pertama Yesung...

Aish, jangan melongo atau langsung berteriak merdeka. Ingat, kalian itu kesini karena kalian adalah Kyusung Shippers jadi jangan mendukung Couple lainnya. Araseo. No More YeBum, only Kyusung!

Baik, kembali pada cerita. Ketika aku masuk dalam lingkungan Super Junior dan pertama menangkap sosok seorang Kim Yesung, Kim Kibum adalah orang yang selalu berada disampingnya. Aku bahkan masih ingat betapa dulu aku sering merasa panas sendiri melihat betapa mesranya kedua orang ini. Yesung, yang notabenenya seorang hyung tampak selalu bermanja di pundak kokoh milik Kim Kibum. Bersandar disana, bernyanyi disana, tertidur disana, bahkan aku pernah sekali memergoki mereka sedang berciuman dengan posisi kepala Yesung masih terletak di pundak Kibum.

Mereka begitu istimewa.. special.

Dulu aku dan Yesung bahkan masih jarang berbicara dan aku harus selalu memperhatikan sosok hyung yang awalnya aku kira dingin itu menjadi begitu ceria bersama Kibum. Sosok itu tersenyum, merengek, tertawa begitu berbeda ketika dirinya bersama Kibum.

Hingga ketika Kibum memutuskan sesuatu yang mengejutkan itu, keceriaan itu memuram...

Sulit dijelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Yesung selepas pemberitahuan Kibum. Ia terlihat tak seperti dirinya, suka menyendiri di dalam kamar yang member begitu ketahui bahwa ia sedang menangis. Ia jarang berbicara, bahkan ia tak pernah tersenyum. Kau hanya bisa menemukan senyuman mirisnya ketika ia berada dipanggung waktu itu.

Dan, suatu hari aku memutuskan untuk maju satu langkah...

Perlahan aku mulai mendekatinya. Sangat sulit memang diawal karena ia terlihat menutup terlalu rapat hatinya. Tapi prinsipku sama sekali tak berubah waktu itu. Aku akan, aku harus, dan aku pasti dapat membuat Yesung seperti dulu. Karena aku sangat sadar itu bahwa aku menyukainya, ahh bukan aku sudah mencintainya. Karena seingatku ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sering datang ke dalam mimpiku ketika aku koma dulu. Mengajakku hingga aku bisa kembali lagi ketengah-tengah mereka.

Dan ternyata aku tak melakukan hal yang sia-sia...

Hampir setahun aku mencoba dan perlahan semuanya membaik. Yesungku sudah kembali ceria seperti dulu. Bermain dan lincah seperti dirinya yang kutahu, apalagi setelah ia menerimaku menjadi namjachingunya maka semuanya semakin indah makin kesininya. Ia sudah tak pernah sedih dan muram lagi seperti dirinya waktu Kibum pergi.

Tapi, bahkan kata orang-orang cinta pertama tak akan pernah bisa terlupakan bagaimanapun caranya dan aku tahu benar itu.

Kibum sering datang ke dorm jika waktunya memungkinkan dan disaat itu aku mulai merasa gelisah sendiri melihat keduanya terlihat kembali dekat. Aku takut Yesung akan kembali pada dirinya yang dulu dan meninggalkan aku yang sudah terlalu mencintainya.

Aish kenapa aku jadi sedih begini?

Tidak, aku pastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena aku sudah yakin Yesung hanya mencintaiku sekarang. hal itu bisa dibuktikan dengan kata-katanya yang berkata bahwa 'Kim Kibum adalah masa laluku, dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah masa depanku...'

Aku begitu yakin dengan itu...

**Pertama, The PERVERT MAN Choi Siwon.**

Ck, dia... si mesum -_-

Baiklah, harus darimana aku mulai menceritakan orang ini sekarang. hum, yaa.. semua orang tahu bahwa Choi Siwon adalah rajanya Skinship di panggung, bahkan kukira ia raja skinship untuk semua grup idola korea. Siwon begitu suka memeluk dan mencium semua member, bahkan aku juga sering menjadi korbannya. Walau kutahu, fokus utamanya tetaplah Kim Yesung.

Aku masih ingat dimana setiap Super Show aku bahkan harus menjaga mataku untuk Yesung dan Siwon untuk menyiasati kalau-kalau sang kuda mulai berfikir untuk menyentuh namjachinguku. Yah... nyatanya aku tetap gagal. Karena pada nyatanya hampir disetiap Super Show ia bisa melakukan itu.

Aku masih ingat ketika Super Show Shanghai dimana ia 'memperkosa' Yesungku. Aish, apa kau tahu itu? Mengenai skinship mereka yang begitu populer karena Siwon memeluk dan menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh Yesung di lagu You & I. Siwon selalu didekat Yesung sepanjang lagu, menyentuh dan mencolek pinggangnya, memeluk erat tubuhnya, bahkan membuat lambang cinta dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual. Kalian tahu bukan kalau Yesungie itu orangnya mudah sekali merasa geli dan ia suka merona bila diperlakukan seperti itu, jadilah aku menjadi panas sendiri melihat moment-moment itu ketika pipinya memerah. Jujur sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mendorongnya untuk menjauhi Yesung, tapi... aku mana bisa melakukan itu? Jika kembali ke panggung tak ada kata namjachingu di dalamnya. Dan.. aku diharuskan untuk kembali... bersabar.

Tapi berbicara tentang Choi Siwon jujur ia adalah orang yang paling aku antisipasi keberadaannya. Bukannya apa-apa, aku harus kembali pada fakta bisa Siwon adalah pemilik bibir yang masih menjadi faforit Yesung untuk disentuh. Siwon juga salah satu member yang paling suka memeluk dan memanjakan Yesung sejauh ini. Dengan caranya yang kharismatik, terlihat bijak, dan dengan pribadinya yang gentle tentu Yesung lebih nyaman berada di dekatnya daripada dengan diriku yang cuek dan lebih banyak main game ini.

Tapi... tetap semua tak bisa dibenarkan!

Siwon itu, engg, aku kira ia dan Donghae sama saja. Ia juga menyukai Yesung dan berusaha mencari celah untuk masuk dalam hatinya. Aish, kuda ini. Kenapa sih, ia dan si ikan sama saja? Kenapa mereka masih juga mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tak jugakah mereka menerima kenyataan bahwa Yesung itu adalah milkku? Milikku!

Aish, baiklah, kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara lagi pada hari ini. Aku lelah, dan starcartku sudah mengomel minta dikencani lagi karena ku acuhkan daritadi. Saat ini aku sedang sendiri di dorm, semua member pergi dan baby-ku sedang pergi ke Mouse & Rabbit untuk membantu orang tuanya disana. Lalu sepertinya aku harus menunggunya kembali hingga malam nanti sambil bermain game.

Baiklah, hanya itu ceritaku pada saat ini. Kalian menyukainya kan? Hehe, silahkan memberi komentar tentang ini, agar nanti aku bisa memberikan cerita lainnya kepada kalian.

Aaah, mengetik membuatku begitu lelah. Tampaknya aku harus menyelesaikan ini disini. Baiklah, selamat malam semuanya. Byeee, mmmmuahhhh...

Dari maknae termanis sedunia yang dicintai Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun...

.

Another ke-gajean. Aku tak punya kerjaan lain melihat angka enam dikelender makin dekat itu sebabnya bikin cerita absurd kayak begini.

Happy reading ^^

.


End file.
